El plan de mi hermana
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: -Pensé que habíα  quedado clαro,Sαkurα yo estoy enαmorαdo de ti y tu hermαnα lo sabe-me dijo, entonces αlgo en mi cαbezα hizo clic y comprendí porque Kαrin se habíα  estado comportαndo αsí. :::AU:: ::OCC::


~ Hola espero les guste este One-shot salio de inspiración de un fic que acabo de leer; aunque no se parecen en nada, es un fic de Azhy' Uchiha

Naruto y CIA no me pertencen son de Massashi Kisshimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El plan de mi hermana**

_**Iluision's**_

_Soy tan estupida…_

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, y esta dia acabo de cometer la peor estupidez del mundo y es que solo por dejarme llevar por los consejos de mi hermana; aunque no debería de poner a prueba la palabra de Karin, por algo me lo dijo además no por nada ella es la mejor amiga del chico de cual estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada.

Seguramente no entienden nada, pues déjenme contarles lo que paso hoy en la mañana porque desde ahí todo fue mal…

**FLASH BACK**

Como todas las mañanas me levante llena de entusiasmo pues es lunes y después de un largo fin de semana por fin volvemos a la escuela, no me malentienda no es que me guste la escuela solo que por fin lo veré a _el_.

Baje a tomar el desayuna, había una nota en el refrigerador…

_Chicas:_

_Volveré__ tarde no me esperen despiertas._

_Las quiere mamá_

Y como siempre Luna, nuestra madre no desayunaría con nosotras, mejor dicho no estaría en casa en todo el día; buenos es lo mejor así yo y Karin podremos hacer los que se nos venga en gana.

-Buenos días, hermana-saludo mi pelirroja hermana

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunte sonriendo

-Bien y ¿tú?-pregunto

-Igual, ¿Nos iremos en autobús?-pregunte nerviosa

-No, Sasu-bakka pasara por nosotras-contesto

-Ehhh…no prefiero irme en autobús, o llamar a Naruto y que pase por mi-dije

**Pov Autora**

-No entiendo porque nunca quieres irte con Sasuke-dijo Karin, observando intensamente a la pelirrosa

-N-no es nada-tartamudeo la oji-jade

Karin no pregunto más, pero simplemente sabia que su hermana algo tenia con su mejor amigo (Sasuke) cabía la posibilidad de que su hermana al igual que la mayoría de las estupidas de su escuela estuviera enamorada del Uchiha menor.

-¿Estas enamorada de Sasuke?-pregunto descaradamente Karin

Sakura se atraganto con un pedazo de Hot cake, tomo un poco de leche y quiso evitar que su hermana viera el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas eso la delataría frente a ella, era estupido querer ocultárselo; pero sabia lo que ella le diría "_¿Qué demonios le viste?" "Es un prepotente ni el mismo se aguanta"_o algo por el estilo además, de que comenzaría a burlarse de ella, bueno eso no simplemente ella trataría de que se acercara a el.

Cuando Sakura estaba por contestar, el sonido del claxon se hizo presente Sasuke había llegada por su hermana, estaba salvada por ahora.

-Llegaron por ti-dijo de manera tranquila y sin mirar a Karin

-En realidad, quería pedirte que te fueras con el-pidió la pelirroja

-¿¡Por que!-pregunto exaltada la chica

-Porque quiero pasar un tiempo con Suigetsu; y como ayer le dije a Sasuke que pasara por mi…pues se complico; y antes de que te niegues es tu deber de hermana-explico la mayor ahí

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste hace 5 minutos?-pregunto Sakura, Karin simplemente se encogió de hombros, la oji-jade se levanto de su lugar enfurruñada su hermana le pagaría esa; tomo su bolso y salio de su casa para encontrarse con el audi negro del Uchiha fuera, camino hasta llegar al asiento del copiloto abrió la puerta y entro.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-saludo la pelirrosa

-Hola-saludo-¿Y Karin?

-Ella no se ira con nosotros quedo de verse con Suigetsu-kun-contesto la pelirrosa sin mirarlo, Sasuke se limito a encender el auto y salir rumbo a su escuela.

**Dentro de la casa…**

Ahí Karin observaba por entre la ventana; solo pudo ver como su hermana y el Uchiha hablaban para después irse de la entrada de su casa, ahí comenzaba el inicio de su plan; era mas que obvio que su hermana pequeña estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, además ella tenia cierta información que le ayudaría.

Tomo su celular y llamo a la persona que seguramente le ayudaría sin poner un pero solo con decirle que era por la felicidad de esos dos chicos.

-Hola, necesito que me ayudes con algo-

**. . .**

El llegar a la escuela con Sasuke había sido una mala idea; además de que fue muy incomodo, al verlos llegar a ellos dos _sin_ Karin había sido algo muy sorpresivo pues ahora todas las fan's girl del pelinegro querían matarla.

-Hola frente de marquesina-saludo una rubia a su lado

-Hola cerda-saludo sonriendo la pelirrosa

-Te vi llegar junto con Sasuke-kun-dijo burlona la rubia

-Ni me lo recuerdes que estupida de Karin me la pagara-amenazo Sakura

-Relájate, tu hermana de seguro ni idea tiene de tus sentamientos-trato de animar Ino

-Tiene razón-en ese momento sonó la campana indicando que las clases comenzaban; rápidamente las dos chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue a su clase

**. . .**

Después de cuatro largas horas por fin había llegado tan ansiado receso, Sakura busco a su rubia amiga y las dos se encaminaron a la cafetería, al entrar el delicioso olor a pizza inundo sus fosas nasales; el especial de ese día era pizza y al parecer todos quería probar un pedazo.

-Ino vamos ver que hay aparte del especial-dijo la oji-jade, la Yamanaka asintió.

Karin observo a su hermana era hora de que su plan comenzara, se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta donde el Uchiha (Itachi) se encontraba; le susurro algo al oído a lo que el asintió, después de eso se encamino donde ella.

-Sakura, hoy te sentaras conmigo-había dicho Karin al llegar con ella y su amiga rubia, la pelirrosa simplemente observaba a su hermana como si se hubiera vuelto loca; río levemente y siguió caminando en busca de una mesa

-¿Qué no me has escuchado, bakka?-pregunto molesta la pelirroja

-¿Es enserio?-pregunto la oji-jade sin creérsela, su hermana simplemente sonrío tomo la mano de la Haruno y comenzó a jalarla detrás de ella pisándoles los talones venia Ino.

Al llegar todos en la mesa las observaron, Karin sonrío todo estaba saliendo según su plan.

-Chicos, ¿Ya conocen a mi hermana melliza Sakura?-dijo la pelirroja

-Hola, Sakura-Chan-saludo Naruto, la mencionada le sonrío, se sentó a lado de el igual que Ino, el resto de receso la pasaron platicando animadamente.

Al acabar el receso, sin decir nada Karin había arrastrado a su hermana hacia la piscina de la escuela, ella sabia que Sasuke tenia practica; eso seguramente funcionaria, ahora si, como pudo hizo que la pelirrosa se metiera en un bikini; que seguramente atraería la atención de varios de los chicos que estuvieran ahí.

Cuando salieron de los vestidores lo que Karin predijo se cumplio, la mayoria de los presente varones observaban a su hermana con ojos lujuriosos solo faltaba que el pelinegro la viera, seguramente se le caeria la baba; a lo lejos lo observo hablando con su hermano Itachi.

-Ven Sakura-y de nuevo la oji-jade se vio siendo arrastrada por su hermana hacia donde se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha; al llegar Itachi la escaneo con la vista y un brilloso lujurioso apareció en sus ojos, Sasuke al ver como Itachi observaba a la Haruno frunció el ceño; no le gustaba en lo absoluto como la mayoría de los hombre ahí la observaban.

Karin sonrío triunfal, al ver como Sasuke fruncía el ceño supo que su plan estaba funcionando solo faltaba el paso final, se acerco a su oído y susurro "_Dile lo que sientes"_ antes de jalar a Itachi lejos de ellos dos; Sakura se sonrojo al notar que la mirada del Uchiha estaba sobre su lunar un poco arriba del seno izquierdo le entraron unas ganas de golpearlo pero se contuvo ni siquiera lo conocía como para golpearlo de la manera en la que su hermana lo hacia, en ese momento recordó lo que Karin le había dicho; se sonrojo por segunda vez comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como lo hacia su amiga la Hyuuga.

-Etto…Sasuke-kun-comenzó la chica, el pelinegro al escuchar su nombre puso mas atención-Se que tu y yo no nos conocemos que simplemente somos dos conocido y eso por mi hermana; ni siquiera porque somos vecinos…lo que quiero decirte es que…¡Te amo!

Sakura se sonrojo de una manera que casi sobre pasa a Hinata; le do miedo observar a Sasuke pero aun así se arriesgo pudo ver como en su rostro tenia una sonrisa arrogante, en ese momento supo que todo se había arruinado sintió como las lagrimas quería salir de ahí, sus ojos color jade; sin decir nada dio media vuelta y salio corriendo rumbo a los vestidores.

Y aquí es donde empezamos…

**Pov Sakura**

Después de vestirme y salir con cuidado de ahí, corrí al gimnasio y decidí esconderme aquí hasta que todo pase, con esto me refiero a que las clases terminen todos se vallan y yo pueda salir sin la preocupación de encontrarme a Sasuke, se que es estupido siendo que los Uchiha son mis vecinos y que mi madre es la mejor amiga de Uchiha Mikoto al igual que mi hermana de Sasuke.

Observe la hora en mi teléfono eran las 14:07; seguramente todo estaban comenzando a irse de la escuela yo me iré de aquí a las 14:20, solo por si Sasuke aun anda por ahí; aunque lo dudo es uno de los primero en irse.

Paso el tiempo y se me hizo eterno por fin llego el momento de salir; Salí el gimnasio sigilosamente y con cuidado no quería que nadie me viera me fije en pasillo a ver si no había monos en la costa, sonreí triunfal al ver que el pasillo estaba desierto, derepente sentí un respiración en mi nuca, levemente me gire y lo primero que observe fueron esos hermosos orbes color ónix que tanto amo, al instante me tense e iba a salir corriendo cuando un brazo tomo mi cintura y evito mi huida.

-¿Por qué huyes, Sa-ku-ra?-pregunto el idiota del cual estoy enamorada, me sonroje al sentir su rostro tan peligrosamente cerca, tomo mi mentó con sus manos y cada vez mas fue acercando su rostro al Mio; cerré mis ojos y poco después sentí sus labios sobre los míos al principio el beso fue muy tierno pero poco a poco fue tomando fuerza y se convirtió en uno muy apasionado, poco después nos separamos porque nuestros pulmones reclamaron oxigeno. Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda. Entonces me arriesgue a preguntar

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto, escuche su risa, una hermosa risa que me hizo sonreír.

-Pensé que había quedado claro, Sakura yo estoy enamorado de ti y tu hermana lo sabe-me dijo, entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo clic y comprendí porque Karin se había estado comportando así, y el porque de la pregunta de esta mañana; mi hermana era una loca y por eso la quería.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun-susurre, mi hermoso pelinegro sonrió y beso mi coronilla.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La verdad es que he quedado muy conforme con este fic, espero a ustede tambien les haya gustado. Tanto como para que me dejen un review

Se despide de ustedes Nessy que hace de **_Ilusion's_**


End file.
